Fishing is one of the world's favorite pastimes and as a result, one of the world's most lucrative industries. Artificial fishing lures are constantly being developed to improve their fish-attracting features as well as their consumer-attracting features. Depending on the depth and the species of fish, different light wavelengths attract different types of fish. The present invention is directed towards an artificial fishing lure having an iridescent finish for attracting numerous species of fish via a multi-colored spectrum of reflected light.